


Not that difficult

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Human Loki (Marvel), Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, MIT Tony Stark, Oblivious Tony Stark, POV JARVIS (Iron Man movies), Pining Loki (Marvel), Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Jarvis can't remember when Tony last talked to him, without telling him what his fellow studentLokidid wrong this time.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 221





	Not that difficult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts), [AshAndSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/gifts), [BennyBatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyBatch/gifts), [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts), [thebifrostgiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebifrostgiant/gifts).



> Life's been pretty much of an asshole recently and I thought you guys might all be in need of some ridiculous fluff. I hope it cheers you up a bit 👀❤️
> 
> Fill for the Frostiron Bingo: **O1 - Edwin Jarvis (Character)**

Tony hadn’t been able to shut up for a while now about the new boy in his class. Not only _one,_ because Loki seemed to be in almost every class Tony was taking as well. Almost like it had been on purpose. And for some reason, they often sat together too because nobody else seemed to take to the newcomer well, only Tony for _some reason_ was ‘conversing’ with him. Which meant, they argued. Constantly.

“He’s such _an asshole!_ ” was one of the few things Tony would say to Jarvis, glaring at him like it was his fault that Loki breathed in the first place. His voice was raspy and changing constantly. Oh, the wonders of puberty. It sweetened his day immensely.

“Language,” Jarvis would scold Tony with a snicker.

“He thinks he knows better than anyone else!” Tony’s hands were slashing through the air. He was upset, greatly so even. “He strolls through the hallways as if the building was his! And lectures me – _me,_ do you hear me _–_ about the theory of relativity, as if _I wouldn’t know about that one!_ ”

Perhaps Jarvis smiled too broadly at that because Tony started to squint his eyes at him. “Are you not taking me serious?”

“No, no. I am.” Jarvis patted Tony’s unruly hair. “You said he tried to lecture you about the theory of relativity?”

“ _Yes!”_ Apparently this had been a keyword as Tony started to descend into another fit of why Loki was _so bad_ , and _arrogant too_. If Jarvis could _believe that_!

Of course he could.

“And he looks so weird with his cheekbones! They’re so –“

Jarvis raised an eyebrow. Tony, bless his sometimes-functionally brain in the high phase of puberty, went quiet and blushed.

That hadn’t been the last time Jarvis heard about _Loki._

Loki did this, Tony hated it.

Loki said the following and Tony was throwing a fit because he’d already known that.

“He kissed a boy!” Tony one day complained as they were chatting. “I _saw it!”_

“And?” Jarvis asked, keeping his voice gentle. “What about it?”

“I-“ Tony frowned. “Why?”

“Because why not?” Jarvis put the iron aside to look at Tony. “There’s nothing bad about it. And as long as neither Loki nor the other boy complained, what should be wrong with that?”

Tony shut up. There was a thoughtful spark in his eyes though that made Jarvis wonder if Tony finally understood why he was behaving the way he did.

“I kissed a girl,” Tony told him a day later.

“Did you like it?”

“Yes.”

Jarvis only had to wait for the next day for Tony to come visit him, his face stony.

“I kissed a boy.”

“And?”

“Loki kissed back.”

Jarvis chuckled. “What happened then?”

“He had the audacity to ask me out for a _date_.”

“Did you say yes?”

“Of course.” Tony looked at him like he was stupid. “He knows how to kiss extremely well.”

“Then I’m glad.” Jarvis reached for the iron again. “Do me a favour and use condoms though when the time comes.”

Tony choked.

_But_ , Jarvis thought dryly, _better on his words than anything else for the moment._


End file.
